The present invention generally relates to the copying of data between storage systems.
A copy (remote copy) carried out between storage systems, for example, can be one of two types: replication or migration. For example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-102374 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is known as a data migration method. According to Patent Document 1, a host reads data from a migration-source storage system, and sends the read data to a migration-target storage system.
For example, in order to enable the copying of data from a first storage system to a second storage system, the information elements required to construct remote copy environments in both the first storage system and the second storage system must be set. Generally speaking, the setting of information elements of this type is carried out by a person, and is known to comprise a large number of steps. For this reason, it is impossible for a person with low-level skills to construct a remote copy environment.
Further, for example, there may be cases in which data stored in a plurality of first logical volumes inside the first storage system is backed up in a plurality of second logical volumes inside the second storage system, and when a failure occurs in the first storage system, the data stored in the plurality of second logical volumes in the second storage system must be restored to a third storage system. In this case, a plurality of logical volumes, which will become the respective storage destinations of the data stored in the plurality of second logical volumes, must be constructed in the third storage system. This construction is troublesome for a user to perform.